


Guilty

by odonian



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Work, Sex cam worker catra, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odonian/pseuds/odonian
Summary: Ten years after not hearing from one another, Adora stumbles upon Catra's live camshow
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	Guilty

**Author's Note:**

> made a she ra sideblog: idkodonianig

It had been ten years since Adora had last seen her, she thought, when Catra's face popped up on the homepage of a camshow website.

She had cut her mane of hair, she noticed, and her username "LatinaWildcat" written in red on the black backdrop burned against her eyes. A small smile, nothing like the ones she had seen her wear (and that she could still clearly remember) graced her lips like it feared them: her mismatched eyes looked shy and her lips small, no wide grin nor mischievous eyebrows playing above her gaze to be seen. She clicked on her face, fearing that if she stopped to see the preview she wouldn't have the courage to open her page.

39 online. Catra was sitting in her room (her room! She remembered that room! Oh, the lump that formed in her throat) while some music and the tapping of a keyboard compensated for her silence. As the song changed, Adora briefly wondered if she had made that playlist herself before she saw her strip of her already see-through bra. She had had her nipple pierced.

Adora immediately closed the window, staring at her own barely visible reflection in the computer screen: _I didn't see anything. Maybe that was just a doppelganger of Catra. Who has the same room. Maybe her doppelganger killed her and lives in her house. Wait, that's actually worst._

She had her hand covering her dumb forehead before she finished that thought and slowly closed her laptop.

She told no one, more out of respect for Catra's privacy than anything else (that being her burning shame). She was ashamed, yes, because she wanted to revisit her profile. She'd find herself alone in the house and see her laptop on her bed: something in her gut would twist and she'd advert her gaze, then she'd look back and instead of her computer she'd find Catra herself splayed out on her bed, in the same see-through bras and matching panties, tilting her head and attracting her body with only the magnetic force of her eyes.

Still, she resisted for what felt like months (and was actually a week) until something snapped and she couldn't help it anymore. At 3 am, silently praying from under her covers that Catra wasn't online, she opened her profile and found that she was, indeed, online. And not alone.  
Between her legs a white poof of hair was frantically moving, followed by a muscled back where the brunette's heels were digging. Thankful of having thought of wearing earphones, Adora had her eyes glued to the screen while Catra's body moved like silk in the wind and the wet sounds of her partner's kisses and licking made her twitch and moan. 2 online. All that for only two people?

That something in her gut twisted again. Maybe it was the fact that Catra was only sixteen when she had last spoken to her, or maybe it was the doubt that had lured itself in her head some time ago: _What if I'm the one breaching her privacy? Would she want me to see her like this? Of course not!_

She reasoned that she should and would never _ever_ open her page again but before closing that cursed window once and for all she dropped in a small (and anonymous) tip of two hundred dollars, not sure if she needed them but certain that she'd appreciate them.

After that time, it took a bit longer for Adora to break the promise she had made to herself. But like every useless lesbian, Adora gave up under the weight of her latent homosexuality.

She made an account and went on her profile. She wasn't online. She scrolled through her page to see if she had something recorded or maybe some links to another medium she was using. Instead, she found a Tip Menu and quickly scanned it: oil show: $10, boob flash: $15, cat ears: $20 x 10 min, dildo fuck: $100, the list went on.

She was particularly confused by "pet play" and "butt plug with a tail", but something in her gut twitched instead of twisting when she read "ballgag".

She scrolled down and found some reviews: "Beautiful eyes", "Weird ears", "Doesn't interact much", "Best girl on girl <3", "holy FUCK she's hairy" and a stream of comments made by the same guy that had mistaken the review corner of the profile for the live chat and was insistingly asking for boobs.

Adora had become a regular on Catra's page but never mustered up the courage to draw inspiration from the Tip Menu and instead watched her perform for the others. It was quite enough for Adora, at least then.

There was the time she spanked herself, ass to the camera and face poking out from under it. The time Hugger (that was the name of the girl that occasionally joined her) came in and Adora finally understood what pet play meant. The time she rode a bright blue dildo and came three times. Or one of her favorites, the time she finally put on the ballgag and drooled a bit while stroking her clit and let out a muffled laugh mixed with sharp breaths at the realization.

Then, there was the time Adora had finally tipped her to do something, instead of tipping her only before leaving the show to clean her conscience:

Catra had put on nipple clamps and looked like she was actually enjoying it, biting her lips and looking heavy lidded at the webcam, her pussy on full display practically dripping on her sheets, whispering the things the chat prompted her to: "I've been a good girl, I swear, please let me, please, please, _please_." she had said and certainly everyone knew what she meant but it seemed that no one was equipped to pay for it. Mercifully, under the influence of Catra's sweet and intoxicating pleads and the pleasure emanating from the depths of her stomach, she dropped in $100 with a bonus of 50, 'cause why not, and was instantly rewarded with the look on her face. There it was, the smile she had not seen in ten years.

And while she watched her fuck herself with another dildo from her collection she found that the twisting in her gut had become a nostalgic kind of pain ripping through her chest.

Surprisingly, Adora didn't develop the habit of asking her things, even if she wanted them, but kept up with her usual tipping rituals: only before she left or when no one else was tipping. It was always a large sum of money that obviously didn't go unnoticed by the camgirl.

"So," she had started one day, surprising Adora with that unusual tone, "just a quick reminder that if you want to, I also perform privately, just notify me in advance."

She was looking directly at her webcam and Adora felt as if she had been talking to her and not the room of 60 people.

_No way, this has gotten out of hand_. She would never have the balls to do that. No amount of money would make her feel less guilty if she made Catra perform only for her. But then again, we have already discussed how useless Adora's lesbianism rendered her.

One time, there was only 1 person online and it was her, or LoveLunch as Catra learned to recognize her in the midst of the other cringey usernames.

"Hello!"  
\- _Hi_ , she supplied, hoping that her nervousness wasn't too obvious in that single one syllable word.  
Silence fell as Catra scrutinized her name the same way one would look at someone's face. "LoveLunch..." she looked up, "does it mean something or do you just love lunch that much?"  
\- _Yes I like eating_ , and she immediately slapped her forehead, which seemed to get dumber with time, because of how lame she sounded.

Catra's reaction confused her at first. She quirked up an eyebrow and curved her lips, "Oh yeah? Like what?"

Tilted head supported by the palm of her hand, her voice filtered by its raspiness reaching in Adora's core and instantly burning every centimeter of her skin. She was talking to _her_ like _this_. Then the pain in her chest spread through her body once she realised the other girl had asked her something like that before, maybe with a bit of uncertainty, years ago, and remembered how she had answered: _"Like my foster grandma's pies, she makes the best pies. You should eat one!"_

Instead, she brought her clammy hands to the keyboard and wrote her: - _You know_...

"Oh, I know." she smiled patiently (the blonde felt as if she were taking pity at how terrible of a sexter she was) and demanded: "Tell me what else you like."

When she got no response but still saw the number of people online remain unchanged, she tried again: "Or something you got on your mind..."

Still nothing. They were both feeling a bit awkward. To Adora's surprise, the girl sighed loudly, frustration clearly showing through the creases on her forehead. She never saw her do that during a show. _Wow, I'm that bad at even being silent_.

"Listen, what do you want buddy? You've been tipping me like crazy, you've literally been paying my rent. I want to repay you. I'll give you a free private show, if you want."  
\- _No need_ , she quickly typed out and Catra just fell into silence again.  
\- _To make it free, I mean_.

So that was how the following week Adora ended up on what the Tip Menu called a C2C, except she had obscured her own webcam and muted her mic and communicated only through messages. It was $400 per hour, but she had obviously paid her more, and told her to do whatever she wanted.

"You're a difficult guy, my friend."  
Adora's hands hovered above her keyboard for a moment.  
\- _Not a guy_.  
" _Oh_." the widest grin she had seen her sport yet appeared, "Even better."

She got her favorite toys out: the nipple clamps, the ballgag and a purple vibrator that looked quite smart and expansive.

"Bought this thanks to you," she told her before turning it on, "Thank you. What should I call you?"  
 _Uhhhh_ , she thought, - _Nothing_ , she typed.

The giggle through her earphones was too much. "Alright Miss Nothing. Sounds hot."

She couldn't help but laugh too and was a bit saddened by the fact that Catra couldn't hear her appreciating her humor.

A thought crossed her mind: _Well, she could. What if I just unmuted my mic? No, too risky._ And then another: _Doesn't she have the right to know it's me? What if I just unmuted myself and showed my face?_

The thought of clicking on the camera and mic icons as the computer arrow neared them felt like looking down the skyscraper in which she lived, on the edge of her balcony. A thrill she had never felt before went through her whole frame and her heart was about to jump out of her chest and do it for her, but then the girl on the screen twitched thanks to vibrations she felt through her pussy, and as the blonde succumbed again to the strong pull her homosexuality had on her already frail brain she barely registered how the momentum was gone and forgot about everything except for Catra's delicious looking tummy inflating and deflating through her breaths.

For what felt like the millionth time, Adora's hand slipped under her boxers while she grasped the laptop for dear life.

Catra came while erratically moving her hips, eyes shut in bliss and playing with the chain connecting the clamps. Adora, breathless, expected her to close the call. Instead, she brought the ballgag that had been hanging at her neck to her mouth and then sprung up from her bed as if she had forgotten something. Through the red impediment in her mouth, the girl watching could make out the words _"Gotta show you something!"_

But Adora never got to see whatever it was that she wanted to show her, because right then Catra decided to look over her shoulder as she fished for that thing in her drawer and her sly smile turned into a look of horror.

" _MDoRa_!?"

At some point during her own orgasm, Adora's stupid hand had clicked on the camera icon.

She couldn't do much except for reciprocating the same look. Now she knew what it would feel like if she ever slipped from the edge of her balcony.

If Catra's mouth weren't already forced open by the gag, she'd have her jaw on the floor. In a panic, the blonde tried to click on the X on the corner of their call but decided against it. She breathed in, ready for whatever was about to come and concious that she'd deserve it, and unmuted herself.

"Hi."

Catra removed the ballgag, a line of spit following it. "Are you. Fucking kidding me."

"I'm sorry, I-"  
"Oh my god!" she interjected, "Why didn't you tell me!? What's wrong with you!?"

All the shame and guilt that had been plaguing Adora the whole time came in at full force in the red tips of her ears and the fastening pace of her heart. The look of betrayal and shock on her former bestfriend made some tears prickle at her eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, Catra, I- I... don't have any excuse."  
"Of course you don't."

Never had silence felt this uncomfortable to Adora. Worrying that any thing she said could worsen the situation, she kept her mouth shut and stayed in the call, not wanting to leave before Catra told her to.

She wasn't looking at her anymore. She was looking down, like she was registering what had just happened and all of its implications; then she looked up again after a minute or so.

"Well this is fucking weird."  
"I know. I'm sorry."  
"Stop... saying you're sorry, I hate it."

She bit her lip instead of apologizing for having apologized.

After some time the brunette (who had been naked for the whole call, by the way) sat back on her bed's pillows and let out the heaviest sigh mankind ever produced.

"Well, good to see you, though."

The blonde, despite everything, finally felt relieved, probably because she could finally tell her: "Yeah. I missed you."

The other one looked away from her pixelated face, face contorted in a lot of emotions Adora couldn't read.

"Well," she told her, "are you in town?"  
"Yeah."  
"Wanna grab coffee sometime?"


End file.
